


VID: I Could Be There For You

by se42



Category: Amanda Palmer (Musician), Neil Gaiman - Fandom, Statuesque (2009)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:18:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/se42/pseuds/se42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanvid made for the 2009 short film Statuesque, written & directed by Neil Gaiman, starring Bill Nighy & Amanda Palmer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: I Could Be There For You

**Author's Note:**

> Music is "I Could Be There For You" by Eisley.
> 
> Vimeo password = statue

 

password = **statue**

 

[Livejournal](http://sol-se.livejournal.com/549872.html) //  [YouTube](https://youtu.be/-2QQLOclJpk)

 

Download (right-click, save. zipped file.):

[WMV (8 MB)](http://fannish-flux.com/CouldBe_Statue.zip)

[AVI (17 MB)](http://fannish-flux.com/CouldBe_Statue-avi.zip)

 


End file.
